In the processing of containers, bottles, cans and other articles which are packaged in multiple article cases for shipment or handling, normally streams of the articles to be packaged are fed in abutted rows to a grid or packaging head for assemblying the articles into case filling groups. One typical apparatus for processing articles in this manner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,071.
When these articles are assembled in case filling groups, the grid mechanism heretofore available has been actuated to permit the articles to drop as groups into a carrier case positioned below the grid. However, in some instances where plastic bottles or other lightweight containers, such as empty bottles or cans, are being deposited into carrier containers, frequently these articles will not readily drop or move through the associated drop fingers provided on the grid. The grids normally have a plurality of spring drop fingers positioned below each drop area or opening in a grid to guide the articles to the associated carrier case. The articles must individually drop through a set of drop fingers to reach the carrier case.
Since apparatus of this type must function automatically and rapidly to package large numbers of articles into cases in a short period of time, to have no malfunctioning in the article deposit, and to fill each case with full complements of articles, it has been difficult to process all types of sizes, weights or shapes of articles rapidly for full automatic drop of a group of case filling articles. Also, in some instances, it is desirable to pick up or grasp a group of articles and move them positively to a carrier case or other member.
The general object of the present invention is to provide novel and improved article deposit apparatus characterized by having a plurality of individually releasable rods or tubular members provided in the apparatus for individual engagement with and action on articles to be deposited into a carrier case or other member.
Another object of the invention is to provide suction retaining forces on individual article engaging rods for releasably securing the same to a vertically movable carrier means used for forcing or moving articles on a grid down into a carrier case through the grid, but to avoid damage to the apparatus should any article or container not move through the grid mechanism properly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a push rod and carrier manifold assembly means in article deposit apparatus whereby individual suction and/or air pressure forces can be provided for the individual push rods for controlling article engaging, movement and/or deposit action of the individual articles of a group of articles in case packer apparatus by means on the lower ends of the push rods.
A further object of the invention is to provide relatively uncomplicated, easily controlled apparatus having a good service life with minimum maintenance to aid in article deposit action for filling cases with lightweight articles, such as empty cans, or the like.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.